


Wardrobe Thief

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, First Time Topping, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Photography, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Character, Party, Safer Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Sharing Clothes, Undressing, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt discovers Arthur wearing his Favorite shirt at a party and is annoyed he took after being told no. Both of the are drunk, especially Arthur who promises to give it back but tells Matt he'll have to remove it from his body himself. Matt has never really been with a man before and never thought about Arthur that way but things start to happen and it's all good.</p><p>There will be 3 chapters not sure what is up with the tags saying 1/1 sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I sometimes now find writing RPFs a little weird but sometimes they call to me and it is really just fantasy and no reflection what so ever on what I think they are really doing. This plot bunny bit me hard Wed night after I saw a phot of Matt and Arthur together and Arth was wearing a shirt I've seem on Matt a couple times at least (the paisley one he wears on the on the Chatty Man interview) I'll add pics if I can figure out how to.

~*~

Ch. 1

Matt hurried into the large open party hall that swarmed with people, grabbing a flute of champagne near the door. He had been running behind schedule and felt rushed. Now he was fighting off that agitated mood it brought him. Polite greetings were given to those he passed while his eyes scanned the crowd for the event organizer or his co-stars as he had no clue where he was supposed to be. From across the room he spotted Arthur wearing his favorite paisley shirt which Matt had said he could not borrow. If looks could have killed at 50 yards Arthur’s head would have been going up in flames. Sod it! Matt thought with annoyance as he made his way through the crowd, seeing Karen's bright ginger hair in that direction as well, so that must be where they were wanted. He tried to hold off his aggravation; however Arthur was probably lucky that Karen was placed between the two of them during the initial photo ops and questions. They still were the best of friends but it was the fact that he had specifically told him no on the shirt that had him pissed off in his present mood. Soon he managed to lighten up a bit and they were their usual joking selves. There was not a moment where he could get a dig in at his friend about it but he would. 

The evening progressed, in the way that these things usually did, people milling around smoozing, dancing, and as time passed getting intoxicated to varying extents. It was a lot of fun and Matt had to admit Arthur looked classy in his paisley shirt, worn in a more formal manner, with a black vest, tie and suit jacket. Matt usually pared it with a casual blazer like he wore tonight; though tonight’s was a lose fitting unconstructed one buttoned all the way up. Everyone had had a good time though the action was starting to wane, the festive room starting to have that shop worn aura. Suddenly there was Arthur right beside him swinging his arm over his shoulder and looking him in the eye. They were nose to nose and by themselves, for the first time that evening finally giving Matt a chance to say, 

 

"I specifically told you, you could not borrow that shirt last week when you were there with us watching football." He said in a peeved tone of voice. He remembered Arthur coming out of his bedroom, holding up the shirt and asking about it. Matt told him he’d rather him not, then the bell for the pizza had rung and he went to get it and not giving the incident another thought. “I said no so why is it on your body?" Matt said smiling through gritted teeth as he noticed a photographer was catching the moment, though the alcohol and loud music had considerably dampened his earlier anger.  
“I'll give it back but you’ll have to remove it from my body yourself," Arthur told him with a slur and a sly wink leaning heavily against him, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath and he was obviously blitzed. "You'll have to take me to yours anyway, I think I am far too shit faced to go home alone," and then Arthur leaned in and gave him a sloppy smooch on the mouth, splashing his carelessly held drink over their hands. 

This was new territory for Matt, he was usually the one giving people unexpected kisses. He and Arthur had exchanged small kisses before in front of the camera or playfully at conventions but this was different. There was a different intensity about it and Arthur's tongue was trying to breach the space between his lips as he gave a surprised gasp. Matt was glad to see from the corner of his eye that the photographer had been distracted and turned away. He grasped Arthur by the shoulders and moved him slightly away.

"Yeah, you're pretty plastered; can’t argue on that."

"Let me kiss you again," Arthur said trying to move their mouths together once more.

"Whoa, steady mate, there still photogs around and a fair amount of people. It's clear you are hammered, but let’s not give them extra things to talk about,” he told him attempting to take the champagne flute from his hand. "And what's with kisses anyway? Asking forgiveness for stealing my shirt?" he said laughing.

"Maybe," Arthur murmured, drawing out the word while he tried yet again to move in closer, noticing at the same time Matt was endeavoring to disentangle the glass from his grip. "No don't…I need that, for the road, then you can take me home, and you need one too.” That said, he managed in a uniquely graceful move the highly inebriated are sometimes blessed with, to down the rest of his champagne, put the empty on a side table and whisk two fresh ones from a passing waiter’s tray. Matt slung his arm around Arthur's waist to make sure he was steady, as a glass was thrust into his hand. He didn’t need or want anymore and one of them needed to be a little clearheaded for whatever craziness was about to transpire, and he could sense it was.

 

Arthur raised his glass and clinked Matt’s with a flourish, announcing, “To forgiving friendships and to Bacchius the god of wine and debauchery!" He took a huge swallow and his green eyes glimmered with mischief.

 

Interesting toast, Matt mused as he took a few sips of champagne and watched Arthur guzzle half the glass. Desperately he wanted to take it away, but with his one hand steadying him and his other occupied with his full drink, there was nothing he could do. He watched powerlessly as Arthur drained the glass and placed another unexpected kiss on his mouth, lips meeting dead on this time, soft and smooth, and wet with champagne. Matt managed to take half a step back just in time to prevent it from going too far. Glancing in Arthur’s eyes as he did, he could not help but notice that something sparked between them that he'd never felt before, he just didn't understand what it was and he had found the kiss was pleasing on some level

"Okay time to go home old chum, I think we are done here."

"Yeah we are, but you need to drink up, sexy boy,” Arthur mumbled gesturing at the full glass Matt held. Taking a few sips to placate him, Matt started steering them towards the exit handing off his glass to a passing waiter. He engaged in little small talk as they departed through the thinning crowd and waved goodbyes across the room. No one seemed to mind. It was pretty clear that Arthur was three sheets to the wind and needed to leave before he passed out on the floor or needed to be more forcibly removed or revived.

Matt had called his car around and it was pulling up as they walked out the door arms around each other and Arth was singing a bawdy old drinking song. Matt prayed the night air might steady him; he kept trying to kiss his neck, cheek, ear; whatever space he could manage to get his mouth near.

“Stop it Arthur, you’re pissed.”

“I know, and so are you, and I want to snog you silly,” and he grabbed Matt bum as he was guided toward the car.

“Cheeky bastard, you’ll regret this come morning.”

“I hope I’ve cum, come morning.”

“What is with you tonight? Should I call you a rent boy?”

“No, just you, you be my rent boy,” he murmured trying to get another grope in as Matt maneuvered his gangly frame in the car, only semi successful at evading the roaming hands. Matt slid in after him, discovering as he sat in the comfortable seat that his level of drunkenness was a little higher than expected. His head started to spin slightly as soon as he was stationary and he opened the window for the fresh air he knew would help. At that point he was content to lie back in the comfy seat and let Arthur who had pressed close against him rest his head against his shoulder. The driver knew the directions and he’d told him to notify the car company that Arthur's car wouldn't be needed so no one would worry.

Arthur’s hand reached for his, entwining their fingers and he placed them on their thighs and began subtly sliding them up and down. Okay, maybe that was a little too much, Matt thought, but nevertheless it felt very soothing in his current state and Arthur seemed a lot calmer now that they were sitting in the cab. He closed his eyes and just let it happen. He felt lips on his again warm and wanting. It was less sloppy this time and he went with it, what the hell, they were smashed, what did it really matter if they had a bit of a snog? They’d have a laugh about it tomorrow if Arthur even remembered it at all.

 

"Matt," Arthur whispered, “I think you're sexy and so cuddly, I always have," he said as he started to nuzzle him beneath the ear lightly, wrapping his arms around him and ruffling his hair. Matt had to admit it was kind of arousing, though he’d never thought about doing anything like this with him but it was captivating him now. He found his hand moving up to Arthur’s shoulder and leaned in for a deep kiss, allowing his lips to part and tongues to explore freely. There was that odd excitement he always got feeling a new and different mouth on his and he discovered Arthur was a good kisser. Arthur’s hand had strayed back to his leg, massaging his thigh and moving slowly upward. Matt was afraid he was going to get hard which might be embarrassing, he could feel it starting. He clasped his hand over his friends to stop it moving while another part of his brain wondered why everything Arthur was doing was so stimulating.

 

“Are you upset at me Matt?” he asked quietly.

"No, you're drunk, it's fine don't worry about it."

"It's not because I’m drunk," he said and started kissing him again tongue probing between his lips, leaving the unfinished thought hang there between them. 

 

"Are you sure you know what you’re doing, mate? I just thought you wanted me to make sure you didn't pass out in the street and put you to sleep safely on my couch, wasn’t planning on a little slap and tickle." Matt laughed softly trying to lighten the mood but let go of the other man's hand, freeing Arthur to move it where he wanted to.

"I know… but you want your shirt back, don’t you? So I’m going to make you claim it by removing it and I’d like you to put me to bed with you, not alone on the sofa." 

 

Matt squirmed for a moment at the forwardness of his best mate propositioning him as the hand continued to wander. It reached his groin and he felt himself get almost fully hard with a couple strokes. It was undeniably pleasurable. Was he that drunk and horny or was it something else? Arthur’s breath felt sensual against his ear and the voice was deep and husky and he caught the fragrance of his good cologne now underlying the booze. Before he could figure out what to say, the car pulled up in front of his house. Luckily the drivers were paid to be discreet and if anything it would all be written off to the drunkenness displayed as they left the party. Matt managed to help Arthur out of the car himself and he seemed a lot steadier on his feet then when they’d gotten in so he didn't have that much trouble getting him up the steps and through the door. 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
Ch. 2

 

Arthur was the one who pushed the door closed and turned the bolt as they entered the flat causing Matt to end up with his back to the door. Arthur stretched his long arm over Matt’s shoulder placing his hand flat on the door and started kissing him ravenously, breaking the kiss to say,

 

"If you want your shirt back you better start working on taking it off me," Arthur told him beginning to unbutton the loose jacket Matt wore and slipping it off his shoulders to fall on the space behind his feet. He was just wearing black T-shirt underneath and he felt Arthur's hands wandering across his chest and he didn't think he wanted to push him away, not only because didn't want him to fall on the floor crack his drunken skull but because his large hands felt very inviting roving over his chest and hips. Why had he agreed with this plan again? Why hadn't he just given it a laugh and told Arthur to bring the shirt back in a few days, putting him in his own car for home? Had his subconscious realized and liked this possibility he’d ended up in? His brain started to mull that over a little bit and he felt Arthur's hand move away and it was unbuttoning the vest he wore.

 

"I'm waiting," he intoned in a sing song breath like that old Madonna song. Matt finally moved his hands and pushed it off letting the jacket and vest fall to the floor. He rubbed his hands on the arms of the shirt feeling the man’s strong arms. Arthur’s slim form was deceiving on that. He was relishing the tactile experience of muscle under the smooth texture of that shirt’s fabric that he’d always loved the feel of. It was very peculiar to be touching it on someone else's body. The only light was coming in through the window and a tiny lamp down the hall giving the scene a strange shadowy cast of grays and little color.

 

“You feel wonderful.” Matt told him as he moved his hands to Arthur's throat and loosened the tie, casting it aside with the other dissuaded clothing. He was surprised what this was doing to him as he worked. Arousal growing as he looked in Arthur's eyes, which were burning with a fire of desire that was catching him off guard. Matt undid the first few buttons of the shirt, flicking his long fingers through the opening to touch lightly at the skin inside, “and I’ve always liked your beautiful eyes.”

 

Arthur groaned and Matt felt hands working at the button of his pants fly as Arthur leaned in and started snogging him again, pinning Matt’s hands against his chest in a way that he could not undo anymore buttons. So he slid them slowly down between their bodies to Arthur's waist, feeling that luxurious cloth travel beneath his hands again and trying to stifle a moan. Arthur's body slithered away and he felt the other man's cheek pressed against his cock through his trousers as he knelt on the floor befor him. He grabbed Arthur’s shoulders with no clue what to do or say as Arthur's lips kissed his stiffening prick through the material Arthur's magnificent green eyes looking up at him, half hidden in the low light, "Have you done this before, had a man suck you off?"

 

"Yeah but...umm...I never thought to have you do it, it was only passing thing a couple times." He couldn't help but roll his hips against the door as he leaned his head back against it and realized how desperately he wanted to feel Arthur's mouth taking him in.

 

"But do you want me too now? “ Arthur asked as he started to peel down Matt’s trousers and pants to free him, “I've wanted this so badly but I'll leave if you tell me and if you say no on this I will listen. I want to stay friends whatever happens or doesn’t.” 

 

"I do too," Matt said hoping that would suffice for both answers. He could not think of anything else to say so he tipped his hips forward just enough that the crown of his cock grazed Arthur's lips causing them both to moan. Nothing else needed to be said; Arthur seemed satisfied that he wasn't jeopardizing anything and set to work with unexpected fervor. Matt looked down and watched him through the fall of his long floppy fringe. His friend now kissing and licking and he realized that's what was different about this encounter from the others he’d had with men, he knew this person, trusted this person, cared about this person. The other times he haden’t wanted to watch, he’d closed his eyes and given in to the lust. This was something on a whole different level. He ran his fingers through Arthur's hair to the back of his head to guide him as he took him deep but he didn’t want to force things, though it was tempting. Arthur moved his head back and blew against the tip giving Matt shiver down his spine that felt delightful.

 

"Oh god what was that? Do it again please." Matt gasped clutching at Arthur’s head tracing his fingers over the ears.

 

Arthur let his warm breath out again but it also felt cool at the same time. Matt’s cock was seeping pre come and he licked at it with the tip of his tongue probing at the slit and he held Matts hips hard against the door immobilizing him. Matt didn't even know who was in control. Arthur may have been the one on his knees and he the one standing but he probably would've done anything the other man asked at that moment, feeling the hot tongue licking around the corona and down the shaft. Matt couldn’t help it then but grabbed his head and pushed since he couldn’t thrust his hips up he firmly forced the other man down, but it didn't seem to turn him off. His mouth made a deep hot tunnel for Matt’s prick pressed him forward, but still giving enough play that Arthur could free himself if he wanted.

Then he stopped and Matt moaned with the loss of the warm wet heat and let his hands fall to his side against the door. He felt tugging at his shoe, shifted his weight to let Arth take it off, and then the other. Trousers and pants were pulled off next and left there in a heap. Arthur stood up pressing his body full against him confining him against the door and giving him a demanding kiss. Matt felt the other man's erection through clothing pushing against his hip and belly.

 

"I never thought this would be so hot, I don't want you to stop," Matt told him.

 

"Ahh, but here we are, you are naked and I'm still fully clothed, there's the rub," the line from Shakespeare made Matt giggle and then moan as it accompanied Arthur’s rubbing and grinding his hips against him. "I'd fuck you up against this door but I don't know how your taste or experience runs with men so it might be better if you take me to your bedroom and undress me. Okay?" Arthur asked smoothing Matts hair back to see his response and luscious full lips, stroking his hair and jaw.

 

"Okay,” he answered, and it was strange to feel Arthur take his hand and lead him to his own bedroom where they had been so many times before clowning around as friends and now would be as lovers.

 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They final get back to the bedroom but take things slow. Arthur wants to make sure Matt is ok with it and Matt wants to but is a little unsure what to do, after a slow undressing. But they work it out and things get heated up. 
> 
> Read the Tags

~*~

Ch 3

 

Once in the bedroom they stood before each other and Matt took a few more moments to massage Arthur’s body and back through the shirt before he started to untuck it from the pants; slowly undoing the rest down the front. Letting his knuckles brush against Arthurs’ groin as he did so, listening to him moan. Arthur seemed to be savoring this undressing process. Picking up his hand he worked on the cuff bringing the fingers to his lips to kiss, one hand and then the other before slipping the shirt that started it all, off his shoulders. 

“So smooth and wonderfully solid,” he said rubbing his hands across the newly bared skin and down the arms, sweeping the shirt the rest of the way off and moving in to kiss the exposed throat and nipples. Appreciating the sensation of the warm skin against his hands and lips, letting them explore at the abs and the belly. Arthur did not seem in any kind of hurry as Matt took in the difference of a man’s body this way. 

 

"I love your hands Matt, having then on my body is such a turn on….and, oh god, this is divine." A shiver of arousal went through Arth’s body and he hung his head back, presenting his neck and throat for kissing again. His eyes closed and a shaft of light through the window fell on his ginger hair. He looked serene.

 

Matt worked his hands at the button of the trousers and Arthur had to help. It was very snug maybe because the other man was so hard. Maybe because Matt was finding himself in an unusual state of aroused nervousness, his hands were shaking just a little. 

 

Arthur took them in his and looked at him saying, “Are you sure you're okay with this? You don’t have to want it just because we’re friends and I do."

 

"No, I do want to…but...it's just strange. I've never been attracted to men but I want this now, with you. “He paused looking at the other man saying, “You seem a lot less drunk since we left the cab.”

 

"I am. Maybe I wasn’t all that wasted to begin with. How are you on that front?" He moved Matt’s hands to his waist and helped him push down the trousers as he wedged his shoes off and kicked them aside with them. They both were now standing there naked watching each other.

 

"I’m clear headed enough to make decisions if that’s what you’re getting at,” Matt informed him. He’d seen the other man naked briefly, in wardrobe trailers as they changed, even showered with him a couple times at a gym, but they never looked at each other like this full on, both of them hard. Arthur had switched on the small shaded light by the door as they came in the room so they weren't completely in the dark. It added a soft glow what outside light seeped in around the blinds. Matt pulled back the covers on the unmade bed, "Sorry, I’m a lousy housekeeper, and you know that already."

 

"It’s ok; we’re only going to mess it up more. Come here," Arthur said lightly, opening his arms towards Matt. He embraced him, bared bodies pressed together down their length, "Thank you for not kneeing me in the balls,” he said with a chuckle and added, “I really hope you're okay with it, just relax, breathe." He said rubbing Matt’s back as he felt the tension in it.

 

Matt put his head on Arthur's shoulder and felt fingers running through his hair, "Yeah, I’m cool with it, but you might have to tell me what to do. What if I’m terrible and you hate it," he laughed as he said it but there was underlying concern. 

 

"That first part will be interesting, but I doubt you’ll be terrible, look at you, stud," Arthur said playfully pushing him back on the bed, eyeing his hard prick. Matt hung his hair in his face to hide the blush he was sure must be bright red. “Don’t be shy about that now, I’ve already seen, touched, and tasted it.” He cupped Matt’s square jaw and tipped his face up to keep him from looking away as he crawled beside him, “You probably won’t find the basics that different at all, be attentive to your lover and you’ll figure out what they like, ask if you need to, you’ll catch on.” 

 

Matt grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flicked on the CD player. It had ambient and chill out music re played at night and he double checked making sure the volume as it filled the room with sound, he didn’t want it to be distracting. The sheets felt cool on his flushed skin. 

 

They settled back together on the bed, exchanging hungry kisses and Arthur worked his way down the torso and back to where they had been at the door Having different access in this more relaxed position. Kissing and licking at Matt’s inner thighs and balls, sucking them as Matt rubbed his head. "Do you want to come like this?”

 

“I haven't thought about it, but god it feels good and I will if you keep going like this."

 

Arthur climbed back up his body settled in beside him kissing his neck and rubbing his belly, "I don’t want you to feel more awkward but it might help me to know, what else have you done with a man? What are you comfortable with?"

 

"Nothing, so I don’t know, totally inexperienced. Letting a man suck me doesn't require anything different than if girl does it, if you’re not doing anything back. I didn’t even kiss them," Matt said feeling kind of shy again and a little embarrassed, making his confession. He pressed his face against Arthur's chest inhaling his masculine sent, feeling his cheeks flush again.

"Let’s start with something simple then, just touch me please? " and he took Matts hand and rubbed it down his body with his own to grasp his prick, letting it go after a few strokes to let his fingers move on their own. Matt took a deep breath to try to relax, which seemed to be all he was doing tonight, as he explored this new sensation. How different Arthur felt against his hand, the shape and girth, he experimented using the same type of pressure and strokes that he would if he were masturbating himself. He must have been getting it right from the sounds Arthur started making into his hair and the grip he felt on his buttocks beneath Arthur's hand. He felt as a few drops of liquid oozed out, smoothing them over the head.

 

"Jesus Christ Matt, men are so much better at this than women and your hands...," he gasped, biting Matt’s shoulder and grabbing Matt’s cock in his palm and massaging so he could feel for himself. It felt amazing with the bigger hands combined with the male technique so different from a woman’s.

 

“Promise to tell me whatever you discover you like or don't like, I won't take it the wrong way." And then Arthur pressed him flat against the bed hands on shoulders kissing him deeply grinding their hips up together, members touching, hands groping, he clutched Arthur's bum and kneaded pressing fingers into flesh. He increased teasing at the crack.

 

"Yes!" Arthur whispered taking his hand and licking the two middle fingers, it was so erotic to feel his tongue there almost more so than his cock if that was even possible. "Just go slow if you unsure and here…” Arthur reached over him with his long arms and pulled the lube from the bedside drawer, “Have you done this to a girl?" He asked looking at him.

 

"A couple times but I know it's different, men have more sensitive places I’ll have to find," Matt said. Arth put a very small amount of lube on his fingers and let go. Matt ran them along the seam of the buttocks probing till he found the dimple .Arthur squirmed and thrust back so his long finger was half way in without him doing much of anything. He pressed it deeper it hit the spot and he knew it by the guttural animal sound the man made and he stroked it in and out. Finding a rhythm between them and sliding the middle finger in beside it twisting and turning. Both listening and looking for the response to make sure he was getting it right. 

 

“Can I?" he asked rolling them on their sides to tease his finger at Matt’s opening. “I’ll go easy.” 

“Yeah.” he signed, discovering how arousing even the subtle play was. Arthur added some lube and then pressed slowly, “Bloody hell!” Matt moaned, everything inside his body tingled and felt alive and his cock twitched between their bellies.

“And we’re not even there yet,” he whispered sucking at Matt’s jaw them ear lobe as his skilled finger hit the prostate Matt thought he would explode as Arthur caught his full lower lip between his and ran his tongue across it while they finger fucked one another.

 

"Mathew will you fuck me with that fine cock. I want you inside me so badly.”

 

They released each other and Arthur grabbed a condom out of the drawer looking at Matt for agreement. Matt found himself wondering again if he had revealed this place at some point or it Arth had done more snooping when he took the shirt. That damn shirt! He’d never be able to wear it again. At least not without thinking of this, that might not be good in certain situations.

 

“How long have you been trying to set this up, you dog? You made sure you knew where I keep supplies and that I had them.”

 

“Long enough and I double checked last week. Though haden’t exactly planned for when,” he said and ripped the packet open with his teeth. “Your smile is delicious do you know that? And your lips more so,” he said rolling on the condom with one hand and tracing his friend’s lips with the other. Matt opened his mouth and licked the tips of the finger then sucked.

 

“You little minx!” Arthur hissed with arousal. Matt felt his cock surge under Arth's hand as he rubbed on some lube. “Do you want me Matt? You don’t have to be nice.”

 

“Not sure what that’s supposed to mean but we’ve come this far, yeah I want you. I think my subconscious was willing or you wouldn’t have gotten past that stunt at the door. I wouldn’t have imagined how badly I’d want you.”

 

“Press me down into the mattress and take me from behind you adorable little devil.” He rolled onto his belly and Matt positioned himself but took his time teasing, kissing and biting at Arthur’s shoulders. He began gently prodding at his opening but with no real penetration. Pulling away resisting the man’s attempts to thrust back, he seemed to love the erotic torment.

 

“Damn you Matt! You wicked tease, do it.”

 

“”Oh, wicked tease, am I? Poor Arthur, you want this bone?“ Arthur let out a whine and Matt teased further by abruptly penetrating with the crown briefly before pulling back. It seemed as if, on deciding to do this, he’d been released and they were now more their usual selves with each other in this new situation. Uncertainty and hesitation had been left behind.

 

“Bastard, if you don’t fuck me right now you are going to find yourself down in this position with me fucking you, weather you are ready for it or not. So your choice,” and Matt could feel Arthurs weight shift and muscles tense beneath him his wasn’t sure his friend would do that to him but he knew he would lose that struggle if it started.

 

“You win pretty one.” Hoping he was reading things right he thrust in in one long smooth movement but not too fast and he was nearly overwhelmed by sensation as Arthur clenched his muscles around him as soon as he was sheathed, as if claiming him. This subtle underlying control play was going to keep intriguing him.

 

He lay there a moment as they settled into each other Arthur growling again as he started to move inside him. It was irresistibly erotic and Matt wanted to keep hearing it.

 

“That sound is so sexy, keep me clued in on getting it from you.” Matt experimented with types of thrusts and speeds, in slow out fast, in fast out slow and rolling his hips in different ways. Arthur was pansexual, had much more experience with men and was clearly enjoying it. The few times Matt had done anal with women, all but one couldn’t wait for it to be over. It was exhilarating to be with someone who wanted it this much and he wondered if he had overlooked some big part of his sexuality by never exploring this before. The level of pleasure was off the charts and he wondered how long he could hold out against the feeling. He didn’t want it to end.

 

“Move with me,” he heard Arthur say and he did so as Arthur got up on all fours. “Now use me hard and wank me," he commanded with that sexy growl rolling out of his throat. Matt started to move inside his reaching around to find his cock. Feeling the sweat on the other man's belly and then noticing it glistening on his back and feeling his own hair sticking to his forehead and back of his neck. 

 

He wasn’t sure after that who’s grunts and moans where who’s after that as he thrust hard and rough like he’d been requested. Arthur clenched and released around him, the new position bringing new sensations. He worried a couple times he might be hurting him but he wasn’t asked to ease up so he kept to his pace. He fought back his own desire to cum as he tried to get the pressure right on Arth’s prick as he tried to get the thrusts coordinated with that just right. It had started to provoke a kind of animal keening with the growl. Matt hoped the neighbors could not hear but he wouldn’t stop he never wanted it to end. I was excessively arousing listening to Arth getting incoherent beneath him, wondering if his limbs would give out. Then his climax was welling up inside him from that deep primal place. Matt thought he might scream with the release of it and managed to form it into a name, 

 

“Arthur!” he cried out as it flooded through him and he tried not to collapse too hard upon his lover, lowering his face to his back, nipping at his shoulder. A few more firm tugs with his hand on the fisted shaft sent Arthur over the edge spurting his seed over his hand .They stayed as they were a few moments panting heavily, before Matt untangled himself and they lay down beside each other. Arthur propped his head up on his hand and stroked Matt’s sweaty hair off his forehead with the other one, "You are brilliant. I wasn't expecting that for your first time."

 

"Well you gave me some instructions and I am good at listening and picking up cues. So I guess I managed to give you what you wanted, you conniving wardrobe thief, next time don't steal my clothes when you want to get laid, just ask."

 

"That's favorable, putting it out there for a next time. How should I ask you? Oy! You there, sexy boy, fancy shag?"

 

"That'll work if no one’s nearby,” he let out a contented sigh, “I can't believe we just did that," he pulled Arthur close to him, "but I also can’t believe we didn't do it sooner. It was fantastic. Sorry if it took me a lot of time to warm up to it."

 

"No problem mate. Glad I finally got you to relax and be yourself. I was afraid it might get too awkward and I’d have to leave." 

 

“It was bloody brilliant, I think that’s clear…but...umm…what were you intents with that?” 

“Friends with occasional benefits, maybe? Something along those lines, if that’s okay? I wasn’t looking for a romance.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I think I’ll always want women. You may be the only man for me ever.”

“I’m ok with that. I’m glad you want to be with me again, I hope we can try other things next time. I especially want that luscious mouth of yours on other places if you’re willing.”

 

“You can probably convince me. So tell me, you were just playing at being that trashed at the party?”

“Yeah, I was drunk but not that much, but I had to work it to make my plot of seduction work didn’t I?”

“You’re right I don’t think I’d have believed you were serious if you asked outright to shag me, I’d of thought you were taking the piss.”

“Exactly, but it wasn’t a thing to flirt about either and probably have had the same results. I’ll take your shirt to the cleaners’ tomorrow.”

“Thanks, I look way better in it anyway.”

“Do not, I totally rocked that paisley. It got me into your pants finally didn’t it?” Arthur said grabbing his balls and licking his neck.

“Pervert,” Matt said playfully slapping his new lovers arm, “though your plot was impressively successful.”

They fell silent and lay there together in the afterglow kissing lightly now and again and caressing each other’s sweat slicked skin as it cooled. Finally Arthur looked at him and asked,

 

"Should I get dressed and call a taxi, or can I stay here with you?" He seemed hesitant when he asked even though he had been the instigator of the evening. It seemed he was now afraid he might be pushing his luck.

 

"Oy! Don't be daft! Call yourself a cab after that?" Matt pulled him in and kissed him deeply before saying, “Now go turn off the light so we can sleep, I'm knackered."

 

~THE END~

 

~*~


End file.
